Beauty and the Grounder
by ZombieFirstAid
Summary: Clarke and Finn are captured by grounders while out hunting. Anya the sultry grounder leader has plans for Clarke but finds herself falling for the stubborn Sky princess. Clarke intrigued and attracted to Anya tries to resist but finds her restraint slipping. And where the hell is Finn? AnyaxClarke (Maybe AnyaxClarkexLexa)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke couldn't believe what was happening to her. She and Finn were hunting in the forest when they were ambushed by grounders and knocked unconscious. Coming to, she found herself in a makeshift cell bruised and missing her floppy haired companion. Groaning, Clarke got on all fours and forced herself to stand doing her best to ignoring the pounding in her head. Taking a few steps forward she reaches bars and looks around. "Hey is anyone there?" After a few minutes of no response a door that had gone unnoticed until now is wrenched open and in comes some of the people who had made her and her friends lives a living hell.

Two men come and stand in front of her cage and begin to talk in their grounder language. "I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying''. Either understanding what she said or just noticing her confusion one of the men opened her cell and grabbed her arm. Yanking Clarke to her feet the bear of a man proceeded to force her out of the room and basically dragged her down a hallway with the man's companion following close behind.

Finally the trio reaches the end of the hallway and emerges in an open chamber, more grounders standing guard. Clarke is dragged to the middle of the room to where what can only be described as a throne sits empty. The grounder behind her kicks the back of her knees and forces her to kneel. ''Stay'' is the one command she is given. Staying put Clarke looks around trying to gain a sense of her surroundings. The room is quite spacious and pillars line both sides of the room. At each pillar is stationed a grounder warrior. The warriors themselves are wearing the usual face masks making them look vicious, and armed with swords and knives. There will be no escape from this room. The thought of escape makes her think of Finn. Where is he? What have they done with Him? Just as the helplessness starts to take over a door slams open behind her and her guards stand even straighter is that was even possible.

After a few seconds Clarke hears someone walk up behind her. Keeping her eyes on the ground Clarke feels the stranger's eyes judging her. What feels like an eternity the stranger finally comes to stand in front of Clarke. Feeling a sudden urge of bravery Clarke raises her head to stare her captor in the eye and let them hav- _''wow, she's beautiful'' _Clarke thought. The girl – no woman standing in front of Clarke was the first female grounder she had seen. Starting at her feet, Clarke noticed black leather boots, giving way to black leather pants hugging the woman in all of the right places _''Where did that come from?'' _Continuing her observation the woman's outfit was completed with a long black leather jacket and a sword laying over her back.

Finally reaching the woman's head, she noticed that the stranger had blonde hair braided at the top and let loose at the bottom similar to her own hair style. But what stood out the most was the woman's dark eyes that pierced through her sending a jolt to her core. Lastly Clarke noticed that the woman was smirking at her. Feeling irritation run through her Clarke unleashed the temper she was known for on the ark. ''Who are you and why have you brought me here?'' The woman only chuckled and lightly caressed the top of her head. Responding in a raspy voice that Clarke wouldn't admit that made her swoon "My name is Anya and you are here to be our new healer".


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean I'm going to be your new healer? You can't just take me from my people, they need me!" She pleaded to this infuriating woman. The woman now known as Anya just continued to smirk at her but didn't move a muscle content to watch her vent against her captors. Huffing in frustration Clarke finally relented and sat on the hard ground. Looking around she noticed that she was surrounded on all sides and that there would be no escape while she was in this room, she needed to get outside and then she would worry about Finn.

Noticing the sky girls submission, Anya stood from her throne like chair and addressed her men in their native tongue "_Get the boy and make sure they don't see one another and get my horse ready, the girl will ride with me. We leave now." _Walking towards the slumped girl, Anya bent down so they were eye to eye. "Come Clarke of the sky people we ride to your new home." And with that the warrior picked up her prisoner and carried her as if she were a new bride.

Being carried by Anya was both painful and pleasurable for Clarke. Painful because the ropes binding her hands were starting to chafe her wrists and she had almost no feeling left in her right leg but boy was she enjoying being close to the grounder. She knew that she really shouldn't be enjoying being carried by the warrior but she was finding it hard to resist. As she took a breath in, she noticed that Anya smelt like a mixture of earth, blood, and a hint of something floral. Clarke loved it, it suited the woman perfectly.

Sensing what the skyling was doing sent a strange sensation through her body, one that she hadn't felt in quite some time. It was want. Anya couldn't believe that this…. girl was making her feel things that experienced women in her village were unsuccessful in garnering. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. She did not know how well the commander would take to her bedding with one of the sky people let alone bonding with one but that was a thought for another day. Finally reaching the horses and ignoring her captive's surprised gasp, Anya tossed the girl on to the horse and then climbed on behind her. Pulling the sky princess into a more comfortable position leaning back against her, she moved the girl's golden tresses away from her right ear "The ride is long and we will not be stopping for breaks, it will be uncomfortable to be bound as you are. I will untie you if you promise to behave."

Clarke nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak being this close to the woman. As promised the ropes keeping her bound were cut and let out a slight moan at finally gaining feeling in her hands and legs again. After a few moments in basking in her new semi – freedom she felt the beast under her began to move and in one last moment of weakness she looked back searching for a home that she would not see for some time.


End file.
